A Tale of Two Eras: Feudal and the New Millenum
by Merani-chan
Summary: Its Inuyasha and the gang meeting ME! When they go down a strange well they land up in Sandy, Utah 2006! Bad summary but good story never the less...


Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Inuyasha...but when Rin takes it over I shall CO-own it! evil laughter

Inuyasha sighed. Kaede had told him and the others to walk to a different well. He wasn't sure why and Kaede told him that if he asked again she'd use her powers on him. He shivered. The old baka woman could easily turn him into a frog if she wanted to. "Do you even know where we're going Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him. Inuyasha shrugged. "Hey I'm just following directions." He replied. He heard some thumps and saw that everyone else had fallen down. He sweat dropped then growled. "Hey I follow directions!" he yelled. Shippo laughed. "Rarely and when you do we always get lost." He said. Inuyasha growled and picked him up by his tail. Kagome sent him a warning look. "I'll get you later you squirt." Inuyasha told Shippo before dropping him. Miroku looked ahead and pointed. "There must be the well Kaede was talking about." He said. Sango nodded and hopped onto Kilala. "Let's get going." She said. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and the rest hopped onto Kilala with Sango. They headed towards the well and stopped. It looked odd and different from the other wells. Kagome peered down. "Well…we'll trust Kaede…" she said. No one really wanted to go down…but Kagome took the first jump anyway.

Melanie yawned. She dragged herself out of her cozy twin bed and went to grab her stuff in the restroom, only to return to her bed. Radio Disney was blaring out from her alarm clock as she hid in her covers and turned on the Weather Channel. Her bedroom was downstairs and Sandy, Utah was always cold. Well at least for her it was. Melanie grabbed her make-up box and applied the essentials. Blush, eyeliner, eye shadow, and lip gloss. She thought about what to wear and randomly grabbed a top from her messy closet. It was her pink v-neck shirt. She shrugged and got dressed, throwing things in her backpack. She gave Smiley, her fish, his food and nearly tripped over her cats. "Sugar, Cinnamon, are you TRYING to kill me?" she asked. All she got was a meow. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her glasses off the bathroom counter. She walked upstairs and slipped on her sneakers, yawning once more. Melanie dropped her stuff on the Lazy Boy near the stairs. She turned only to trip over the third cat. Ebony meowed and walked off. Melanie walked to her parent's room. "Morning!" she said quietly. She heard a good morning from her mom and walked to the kitchen where her dad was already eating breakfast. She gave him a kiss on top of the head and grabbed her medicine and cereal. After she finished eating she grabbed her stuff and headed off to school.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala all landed in front of an odd place. It looked a lot like Kagome's school but it said Crescent View Middle School. They looked at themselves and nearly fell. They had all gotten to the good old age of fourteen. They were all wearing the same thing except for Kilala who had become a regular cat. Kilala didn't like the way she looked though. She was brown and very fluffy. She meowed and Sango picked her up. "Where are we?" Miroku asked. He put a hand to his throat. "Whoa…" he said. Their voices had changed…They watched a red thing that Kagome called a "car" drive up and a girl with dirty blonde hair and glasses walked out. The "car" drove away and the girl looked around, very confused.

Melanie rose a brow. She couldn't be THAT early. She saw a group of kids and sighed as she walked over to them. She stop dead in her tracks when she saw them though. She poked the boy with dog ears. Inuyasha swatted her hands. "What!" he snapped. Melanie's eyes widened. "Are you…Inuyasha?" she asked him. He nodded, rather annoyed and confused. "This is Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kilala." He told her. Melanie's jaw dropped and she stared at them. "BUT YOU CAN'T BE REAL! YOU'RE ANIME! YOU WERE MADE UP BY SOMEONE! I WATCH ON YOU ADULTSWIM!" she yelled, panicking. What was going on here!


End file.
